


Child of star

by Rosashion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Happy LeaIsa day!, I tried to do something for them, M/M, but I didn't have time to finish so I seperate in few chapters, will see when the next one will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Lea and Isa decide to adopt a children. The adoption center give them a week with a litte girl name Hoshiko to start to learn about her. What kind of thing their week with a little girl will bring them.





	Child of star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Happy LeaIsa day!! Here a fic about father Lea and Isa, because they are adorable! I'm not sure how it goes, but this was fun to write!

Lea and Isa was in their bed, both of them were stress. The next day, they got to the adoption center. A few months before the couple decide to adopt a kid. All their friends were so happy with their decision, especially Roxas and Xion who can’t wait to be uncle and aunt.

And the next day, they have to see a little girl who can possibly become their daughter. She was supposed to live with them a few days to see how thing will get. The men were happy to have a meeting with a kid. But some doubt started spread in their minds.

“Hey, Lea, asked the blue guy.

– I’m scare too, said the redhead directly, before turning to take his husband into his arms, But we already discuss about it, isn’t it? We want to have a child, right?

– Yes, yes, I know, responded Isa, It’s just, the man sighed, I’m started to wonder if maybe I won’t be good at raising a little kid. What if I do something who will screw them up?

– You’re kidding, right? I’m pretty sure if someone will do some stupid thing, it will be me.

– Oh, come on, Lea, don’t said that, you are great with kids, I mean look at Roxas and Xion, they both love you since day one, answered Isa, You always be good with people. I am scare to not be good enough. What if, at the end, I’m don’t know how make this kid happy.

– Hey, said softly the redhead taking his lover face into his hands, I know you will be good, you are responsible, and you are not alone, I’m here with you. If you any difficulty, we will face it together, got it memorized!

– Yeah, I got it memorized, respond the blue head man, while give a kiss to his husband, Thank you for this, I need it.

– Hey, that’s what a husband is for, shake you when you need it! Now it’s better we go to sleep; we have a little child to see tomorrow”

oooOOOooo

The next day, the two men arrived at the center. A woman welcomed them, then asked them to follow her.

The little group arrived in a room. They entered and the woman went to a little girl who were sitting at the table drawing with another man, an orange bag and a valise was next to them, Lea and Isa still following, stress.

“Hey, Hoshiko, this is the two men who want to adopt you, remember I talk you about it?

– Yeah, said softly the little girl.

– They will take you into their home for a week, to let you know each other more, okay”

The little girl shook his head again, before taking his bag and look to Lea and Isa. Then Lea bent to be in the girl height. The little girl had blond hair like the sun and her eyes was grey just like the moon.

“Hi, I’m Lea and this is Isa, what’s your name?

– Hoshiko.

– Hi, Hoshiko, this is a beautiful name! Tell me, how old are you?

– I’m six years old, said proudly the little girl, showing six fingers.

– Wow, you are a big girl, exclaimed Isa making Hoshiko smile go wider

– You are okay to come with us? Asked Lea”

Hoshiko doesn’t respond, she only took Lea’s hand, with a shy smile. The redhead smiled at her, while Isa took her valise. The trio said goodbye to the staff member and went to the men house.

oooOOOooo

In the way back they didn’t talk too much at first, the men feared to make the little girl uncomfortable. She was looking around with curiosity.

“Hey Hoshiko, what’s your favorite meal? Do you like lasagna?

– Lasagna? I love it! Did we get it tonight? Asked the little girl, her eyes shiny;

– Yes, said Isa with a smile, It’s my favorite meal too. I hope you will love it.

– Are we almost arrive? I want to eat now!

– We will be arrived in five minutes, laughed Lea.

– But we need to unpack your stuff first, it’s only six pm, added the blue head man.

– Fine, said the little girl with  pout before smiling again, So, if we hurry up, we can eat sooner?

– Oh, I like the way you think, said Lea with a devious grin, What do you think Isa? Can we hurry?

– Hum well I guess you’re right.

– He said yes, come on we have to run, this way, accelerate his speed making Hoshiko giggle, while Isa sighed a little amused”

oooOOOooo

Once they arrived at home, they showed Hoshiko the house before unpacking her stuff in her room for the week.

The room only have a bed and a closet. The walls were paint in white.

“Sorry, they are not a lot of things in this room, said Lea, Still hope you like it.

– It’s okay, said the girl looking around.

– But if you ever wanted to stay here, we can buy you some news stuff and even change the color of this room, what’s your favorite color? Mine is red.

– I like red too, but mine favorite color is orange! Just like the sky here. It’s so pretty.

– Orange is indeed a great color, said the blue head open up her bag, Can I see what’s in your to pack away?

– Oh yeah, I will help then we eat! Exclaimed the blonde, Oh, you didn’t tell me what’s your favorite color too?

– Me, it’s green.

– Hihi, so your favorite color is your eyes color and you, she turned to Lea, It’s your hair color, that’s so funny!

– You’re right it’s kinda funny, smiled Isa, What’s that?

– It’s my star pillow, it helps me sleep.

– Star, huh, just like your name, right?

– Yeah, between your hair, eyes and name, you’re a galaxy by yourself right, said Lea, poking the six-year-old nose”

The girl giggled again before unpacked her stuff with the help of the two men.

After a while the little group finish to unpack the little girl stuff, the trio get to the kitchen, with an excited little blond.

When she saw the meal in her plate, her eyes started to light up.

“You really love lasagna that much, huh, teased a little Isa.

– Because that’s best food ever!

– Better than ice-cream?

– Yeah, better than ice-cream! And the way, hum, Sa?

– Isa.

– Right! Isa cooks it so well!

– Hey! What do you think it’s Isa who cook! And that I didn’t do it!

– Well, he said this was his favorite meal too, so I thought, started the girl a little anxious.

– Hey, I was kidding, added quickly Lea, He did it, He is way better cook than I am. But still, sea salt ice-cream is way better!

– Sea salt ice-cream?

\- Wait you never try it? Hoshiko shook her head to say no, Well good for you, tomorrow we will take you eat some, you will see they are absolutely delicious!

– Really! I can’t wait!

– But be careful, he eats this way too much, but it does tastes really good, added Isa”

They spend the rest of the dinner to talk, or trying too, the adults was not sure yet what kind of conversation Hoshiko was comfortable with and doesn’t want to rush too much.

After the dinner Lea and Isa put Hoshiko in bed and read her a bedtime story.

“What kind of story do like?

\- Adventure! Please!

\- It’s that so, well, I will tell you the story of a girl who wants to become the most respect knight ever…”

As far as Lea invented his story, helping by Isa, Hoshiko was amazed, but after a while she fell asleep, with a smile on her lips.

The two men smiled to each other before getting out of the little girl room.

“She is cheerful, isn’t she? Said Lea, amused.

– Oh yes, she is, I like her already, seem you do too.

– Yeah, she is adorable.

– Hope she will like us too.

– I’m sure we are crushing it with her! And anyway, with me affiliate to the sun and you to the moon, we miss some star, I feel like it’s destiny.

– Always so corny, teased Isa.

– Hey, let me be! We better go to sleep now, we want to be up early for, tomorrow right.

– You are the one who always sleep until noon, continued Isa, Okay I stop, added he after seeing Lea glare while kissing Lea temple”

Lea just sighed amuse, and the two men go to sleep, already happy to have Hoshiko in their house.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I didn't really know how to finish it, so I'm not really happy about the end (even tho I love write the beginning) and I'm not sure about my writing of a kid, but I wanted to try and have fun with this. So I hope you like it!


End file.
